creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Clouds of War
War. A long, long war. Thirty-four years and still in full fury. Misery, agony, suffering, hatred for one another. Nothing was sacred anymore. Entire countries were in ashes, mostly innocent ones caught in the crossfire between the two warring countries, America and Russia. Most of the countries in Europe were destroyed, the only survivor being tiny little Cyprus. All of the commanders in the army, the American army at least, were corrupted and evil. The president of America hid in obscurity and refused to be called anything other than the pseudonym Hanson. No one voted for anything anymore. Hell, no one even knew how Hanson came to be president. His face was never shown, for he wore a "Guy Fawkes mask" constantly. He told lies that the country was perfectly safe. He lied about the war. According to him, the war had ended two decades ago. Pathetically, the fat and foolish American public believed it. There were a few who knew better though, but they were arrested and given the capital punishment. That's how things were now. Everyone lived by comfortable lies, sulking in their own blissful stupidity. The war was terribly brutal. Everybody was stupid now, self absorbed in their pointless and foolish technology. Technology was the damnation to this country's holiness. It consumed all, killing off the last few remaining brain cells of the moronic American public, swallowing them wholly and completely. The false virtues, the obvious yet believed lies, the dumbing-down of citizens, and the corruption of the government. The entirety of the original ideals of the Constitution were disregarded long, long ago and were completely scrapped. Everyone was equal now, but only in a sense that everyone was made perfectly stupid. Most young citizens of America didn't even know of the existence of other countries beside their own "great" homeland. That's how the government kept it. It's how Hanson kept it. Streams of fire flew across the sky, preceded by giant metal shells of death, rocketing towards the corrupted country. The rockets flew back and forth between the two warring nations, but each was canceled out by the other side by a flurry of smaller missiles. The war never stopped. The soldiers on the battlefield had it no easier. Not only did Hanson wear the Guy Fawkes mask on his obscure face, but so did the elite commanders on the battlefield. All of them must remain anonymous. That was the golden rule now: anonymity. No one must recognize any other, it must all remain anonymous and emotionless. Boom, a blast of shrapnel and debris exploded all around the battlefield, killing dozens of soldiers at once, their anonymous commanders standing far back while simply gazing at the massacre. There were always more soldiers, so they needed not worry. Humans were expendable. It didn't matter how many were killed off since there would always be more. More, more, more, more, and yet more. Always more. Always more. Never ending, forever. Infinite, endless, unending.'' It didn't matter''. The heartless and soulless rulers of the country would simply replace the fallen with more, and more, and more. Humankind had gone long and far to reach this epitome of ruthlessness, and it would only get worse from here. An entire world sculpted only for the enjoyment of the powerful and heartless, useless for all others. The effective and deadly country of America had to have it all. All of it. Hanson smiled. The Founding Fathers would be proud. This was what they wanted. He knew it. He kept smiling even though his face was incapable of showing emotions. What he felt creeping onto his face was purely imagined. He had no emotions. No heart. No soul. No love. No hate. Only war. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Sadness Category:Fiction Category:Original Content